Atobe's Halloween Party
by Orihara Shizue
Summary: Atobe dará una fiesta para Halloween."¡Fuji!¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no leer tarjetas de manos espantosas de utilería de procedencia desconocida?""¡Yo también quiero comer ojos!""Eso sonó raro""Oh, se me cayó el rostro otra vez" Entren a leer  n.n
1. Invitaciones 'Novedosas' de Oresama

Título: Atobe's Haloween Party

Personajes: Atobe Keigo

Género: Humor… o eso pretendo ¬¬û

Notas de la autora: …Errhhh… no sé qué decir. Es el primer fic que publico… es que me dije "¡Tengo que escribir algo para Halloween!" y, bueno, este es el resultado.

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

Disclaimer: Nada nadita de Prince of Tennis me pertenece…

_**Atobe's Halloween Party**_

Capítulo 1: Invitaciones 'Novedosas' de Ore-sama

Los titulares del club de tenis Seigaku se encontraban realizando su entrenamiento como de costumbre. Vale decir, Eiji haciendo acrobacias mientras Oishi intenta convencer a los dueños de circos varios que el pelirrojo no se les unirá; Taka-san tomándose muuuy en serio su 'Burning Personality', es decir, estaba incendiando cosas; Ryoma utilizando sus habilidades tenísticas para crear artísticas esculturas con latas de Ponta que se ha bebido; Kaidoh diciéndoles por enésima vez a una familia de serpientes que no es su hijo perdido, que ni siquiera se les parece; Inui con cara de maníaco tomando datos de las locuras de sus compañeros; Momo tratando de destruir los jugos de Inui con su Dunk Smash, a la vez que Fuji lo evita con su Higuma Otoshi; y, finalmente, Tezuka con dolor de cabeza pensando en la forma de comenzar a entrenar de verdad.

En vista de que no estaban haciendo nada productivo por la vida, el capitán dio por terminado el entrenamiento, así que se fueron a los vestidores, lugar donde unos instantes después aparece la entrenadora Ryuuzaki.

-Chicos, les han enviado un paquete por correo-dijo entregándoselo a Tezuka, por ser el capitán del equipo.

-¿Quién lo envió?-preguntó éste

-No lo sé, no tiene remitente

-¡Wow! ¡Recibimos un regalo! ¡Nunca nos envían nada nya!- exclamó un feliz Eiji, mientras arrebataba el paquete de las manos de su capitán. –Me pregunto que será nya…

-¡No lo abras! Aun no hemos decidido si lo aceptaremos…- sin embargo, las advertencias del fukubuchou Oshi fueron olímpicamente ignoradas.

El acrobático pelirrojo desgarró emocionado el envoltorio, mientras el resto de sus compañeros lo rodeaban observando expectantes a lo que había dentro. Finalmente, la caja fue abierta…

-¡WAAAAAA!-gritaron todos al unísono. Una mano zombi bañada en sangre había salido impulsada desde el interior de la caja, tomando por sorpresa a los chicos.

-¿Q-q-q-qué fue eso nya?-preguntó con voz temblorosa el pelirrojo, quien estaba aferrado al techo como un gato.

-Pues parece una muy bien elaborada garra de hombre lobo-zombi con sangre- dijo con una sonrisa el tensai del equipo, a la vez que se acercaba a dicho objeto, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

-Como esperaba de Fuji, no se ha inmutado siquiera- observó Inui, mientras anotaba en su fiel cuaderno verde.

-Buchou tampoco-dijo un admirado Momoshiro, sin notar las temblorosas piernas del chico de lentes.

-Oh, la mano sostiene un papel- comentó Syuusuke, a la vez que lo tomaba.

-¡Fuji! ¿No te enseñaron tus padres a no leer tarjetas de manos espantosas de utilería de procedencia desconocida?-exclamó un horrorizado Oishi.

-Interesante- sonrió con malicia el chico, tras haber leído la tarjeta.

-¿Qué dice, sempai?-preguntó un intrigado Ryoma, tras salir del shock causado con anterioridad.

-'Siéntanse agradecidos, pues Ore-sama ha tenido la bondad de invitarlos a todos ustedes a mi gran fiesta de Halloween en mi fabulosa mansión. Los espero el día 31 de Octubre a las 21:00 horas. ¡No olviden disfrazarse! Saludos, Atobe Keigo.' Entonces, ¿qué opinan? ¿Iremos, verdad?- preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños, poniendo una cara que no aceptaba un 'no' por respuesta.

-¡Pero por supuesto!- se apresuraron a responder los demás.

-Bien, garrazombi-san, dile a Atobe que cuente con nosotros- dijo el joven a la caja. La mano se cerró y alzó un pulgar. Luego, le salieron unas patas de araña y se fue caminando del lugar.

Todos se quedaron estáticos por un momento… hasta que estallaron en una nueva ola de terror. Kawamura, que acababa de reaccionar, comenzó a correr en círculos por el lugar, hasta que le pasaron una raqueta y se puso a perseguir a la garra para destruirla. Eiji, que recién había bajado del techo gritó y, junto con Momo, se lanzaron a los brazos de Ryoma, quien por el peso perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Oishi, dejándolo inconsciente. Inui, presa del horror, rompió su cuaderno, lo que le provocó caer en una depresión inmediata por la pérdida de datos. Kaidoh se quedó petrificado. Fuji continuó sonriendo y a Tezuka se le puso la cara azul.

-Bueno… tal parece que todo acabó…- comentó nerviosamente Kaoru, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Y Ryuuzaki-sensei?

-Salió corriendo en cuanto abrieron el paquete.

-Oh, gracias, señor de negro que sale de un casillero con una cámara de video.-respondió Momo hasta darse cuenta de los hechos -¡Waaa! ¿Quién es usted?

-Mis disculpas. No me he presentado. Mi nombre es Thomas, y soy uno de los mayordomos de la familia Atobe.

-¿Y qué rayos hace usted aquí?

-Oh, Keigo-bocchama me pidió que grabara su reacción al abrir la invitación. Como ya he terminado mi misión, si me disculpan, me marcharé- se despidió cortésmente y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

-Definitivamente le pediré una copia del video a Atobe…-comentó sonriendo malignamente el tensai de Seigaku.

-Bien… ignorando lo demás, chicos, estamos invitados a una fiesta a realizarse en dos días. Debemos prepararnos. ¡Judan sezu ni ikou!- las breves palabras de Kunimitsu fueron recibidas con gritos de alegría por parte del resto del equipo.

Ese mismo día, el club de tenis del Rikkaidai también gozaba de un día de entrenamiento común y corriente. Sanada abofeteando a Kirihara, mientras Yanagi toma datos de ver cuánto tarda Akaya en caer agonizando de dolor; Marui dejando en quiebra a Jackal después de pasar por la pastelería (la que por cierto se hizo millonaria, gracias a Marui); Niou huyendo de la policía, quienes querían arrestarlo bajo los cargos de usurpación de identidad y estafa; Yukimura gozando del sufrimiento de sus compañeros; y Yagyuu de pie, manteniéndose sereno, meditando sobre que estaba rodeado de dementes.

Bien, la 'normal' rutina de este equipo se ve interrumpida cuando una extraña cancioncilla se deja oír…

-¡Correooo!- aparece un cartero haciendo un bailecito extraño que deja a los chicos con cara de 'WTF?' -¡El correo ya llegó, anunciando su canción y gritó con emoción, correeeeoooo!- unas cuantas personas que pasaban por allí aplaudieron al hombre cuando finalizó su, ehrr, 'número musical'

-¿Qué demonios…?

-Tienen correspondencia- dice con una sonrisa el hombre, entregándoles un paquete.

-¡Ya era hora de que nos dieran obsequios!-exclamó un feliz Akaya, tomando el paquete y preparándose para abrirlo, sin embargo, en unas fracciones de segundo, el objeto ya se encontraba en manos de Marui.

-¡Dame eso Akaya! Que si son dulces son para mí…-Sanada se lo quitó.

-¡Nadie abrirá esto hasta verificar que sea seguro! Podría ser una bomba de parte de los rivales.

-Ves demasiada televisión, Sanada. No obstante, concuerdo en que no hay que abrirla, podría ser una broma pesada de Niou…- dijo Renji

-Yo no hago bromas de tan baja calidad- alegó el peliblanco, tomando la caja misteriosa en sus manos.

-¡Allí está! ¡Tiene algo en sus manos! ¡Podría ser un arma!-gritó un policía segundos antes de que él y todo su equipo se abalanzaran contra el chico, quitándole el objeto que tenía en las manos.

-Esto será ocupado como evidencia en tu contra…- comenzó a decir uno de los policías. Estaba por guardarlo en una de esas bolsas plásticas herméticas, cuando la curiosidad lo venció y decidió abrirlo.

Un montón de arañas grandes, peludas y feas salieron disparadas de la caja, espantando a os policías, que salieron corriendo como nenas. Niou fue feliz por eso, hasta que le cayó un ojo volador en la cabeza, por lo que salió corriendo… para luego colisionar con Kirihara y Marui, que escapan como locos también. El globo del chicle que Bunta comía reventó por el impacto, y se pegó al rostro de los tres chicos, que gritaron de horror. Unas cuantas arañas se raptaron la gorra de Sanada, quien salió corriendo tras ellas; Yagyuu no se movió, pero quedó cubierto de arácnidos; Renji solo tomaba datos de las diferentes reacciones, y Yukimura miraba maravillado el 'obsequio'.

-Hay una mini momia allí. Las arañas eran su compañía y uno de sus ojos ha salido volando…- comentó el capitán, sonriente.

-¿Quién fue el gracioso que nos envió ESTO?- preguntó irritado Sanada, tras haber recuperado su gorrita.

-¡No lo sé, pero está tan bien elaborado!- se emocionó el peliazul, notando un detalle que le había pasado desapercibido. –Oh, la momia nos ofrece una nota- tranquilamente la tomó.

-¡Yukimura! ¿Qué haces? ¡Podría explotar!

-Sanada… En serio, tienes un problema con las explosiones.

-¡Escuchen esto!- exclamó Yukimura, esperando a que todos sus compañeros se recuperaran del shock y se acercaran. –Leo: 'Siéntanse agradecidos, pues Ore-sama ha tenido la bondad de invitarlos a todos ustedes a mi gran fiesta de Halloween en mi fabulosa mansión. Los espero el día 31 de Octubre a las 21:00 horas. ¡No olviden disfrazarse! Saludos, Atobe Keigo.'

-¡Siiii! ¡Fiesta! ¡Vamos a demostrarles lo geniales que somos!- dijo un muy emocionado Kirihara.

-¡Si! ¡Es una fiesta de Halloween, hay que ir! ¡Habrá dulces, dulces, dulces! ¡Seguro!- creo que ya sabemos quién dijo eso.

-No lo sé… Atobe la auspicia…

-Vamos, Sanada, será divertido

-Pero…

-Está decidido. ¡Iremos a la fiesta de Atobe!

-¡Yay!

Todos estaban tan emocionados pensando de qué se disfrazarían, qué comerían, etc., que no notaron que el cartero de antes estaba grabándolos, hasta que creyó era suficiente y se marchó. Sip. Otro mayordomo de Atobe.

…Pero luego fueron invadidos por el terror nuevamente, cuando la caja explotó (Sanada tenía razón), y todos quedaron cubiertos de una sustancia verde gelatinosa que cuyo origen no querían saber.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaban mientras corrían en círculos.

-¡Les dije que explotaría!

-¡Es que las probabilidades de que sucediera eran de 0,00157%!

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me tragué el otro ojo de la momia!- lloriqueaba Masaharu, mientras buscaba consuelo con Yagyuu, quien pensaba en hablar seriamente con el chico y decirle que no era su madre.

-Tranquilo, estaban hechos de mashmallows- le dijo el Jackal tomando el ojo que tenía el afectado en el cabello.

-Con razón no sabía mal…

-¡Yo también quiero comer ojos!- pataleó Bunta

-Eso sonó raro…

Bien. Dos equipos han recibido sus invitaciones, pero aun falta el equipo más importante, el del organizador del evento, digo, sería raro si no los invitaran.

Como los otros equipos, estos chicos también estaban 'entrenando'. Estudiantes comunes y corriendo observando maravillados cómo Jiroh duerme plácidamente sobre la red de la cancha de tenis sin caer; Gakuto dando super saltos, a ver si rompía el record mundial sin estrellarse con uno que otro pájaro; Yuushi preocupado porque el entrenamiento se alargó y se perderá su telenovela; Hiyoshi con una vidente para saber si vencerá a sus sempai-tachi, en especial a Atobe; Shishido sintiéndose acosado porque Otori lo sigue para todos lados sonriendo inocentemente; el entrenador Sakaki marchándose del lugar pensando "Oh no, hoy es mi día libre, así que son 100% problema de Atobe-kun. Le deseo suerte."; y por último, Atobe observando el estúpido comportamiento de sus compañeros con una venita saltante, mientras Kabaji se preocupa de cumplir todo lo que le pide.

-Supongo que tendré que dar por terminado el entrenamiento, ¿na, Kabaji?

-Usu

Luego de un esfuerzo sobrehumano que solo 'Ore-sama' podría realizar, logró captar la atención de su equipo y mandarlos a los vestidores. El entrenamiento se daba por finalizado. Cuando iban a ingresar a cambiarse, un estudiante X se les acercó, diciéndoles que los necesitaban en el gimnasio.

-¿Será una broma de mal gusto? ¿Para qué nos llamarían al gimnasio?

-A saber…

Entraron tranquilamente a susodicho lugar, donde, sorprendentemente no había nada ni nadie. Genial. Pensaron con sarcasmo. Pura pérdida de tiempo… En ese preciso momento las puertas se cierran de golpe y la intensidad de la luz baja considerablemente.

-¡Waaa! ¡¿Qué sucede?- gritaban los chicos, viendo que estaban encerrados mientras sucesos no-normales se daban a lugar.

-¡¿Dónde está Atobe-buchou?

Una especie de niebla comenzó a cubrir sus pies, acompañada de unos sospechosos ruidos provenientes del almacén de los instrumentos de gimnasia. Con la cara azul y completamente petrificados vieron como un payaso terrorífico como el de la novela de Stephen King se acercaba a ellos… con cara de hambre. Todos gritaron de horror y comenzaron a escapar de un lado a otro. Jiroh se despertó con los gritos, pegó un brinco y se aferró a las piernas de Gakuto, quien justo estaba saltando, así que se cayeron de cara, y como si fuera poco, el castaño se durmió otra vez. Yuushi, que intentaba ver en su celular el último episodio de la teleserie de las nueve antes de morir, le gritó a Gakuto que reptara para huir. Chotaro, presa del pánico tomó a Shishido en sus brazos y corrió, pero tuvo que detenerse al escuchar un ¡Paaaaafff!, que resultó ser la cabeza de su sempai, que había chocado con el pilar del arco de básquetbol. Hiyoshi comenzó a lanzarle cosas a sus compañeros… sí, a sus compañeros, pues consideró que era el momento adecuado de derrotarlos. Y Kabaji, a falta de un Atobe que le dijera que hacer, solo se quedó de pie mirando de un lado a otro desesperado.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Derribemos la puerta, total, Atobe la pagará después!

Pero al dirigir su mirada a su única salida, vieron al payaso, que ahora tenía un brazo de hombre lobo y uno de momia.

-La caja…. Abran el paquete…-dijo con voz siniestra, acompañada de una risa sicópata.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?-preguntó exaltado Yuushi… cuando… -¡KYAAAAA!- gritó al ver una mano sobre su hombro.

Todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Y resultó ser un sonriente cartero que quería entregarles un paquete.

-Tienen correspondencia.

-Oh, gracias- el tensai del equipo iba a abrir el paquete cuando vio una nota en el envoltorio. 'Digan Whisky'.

-¿? ¿Whisky…?-pronunciaron un tanto inseguros, segundos antes que un muñeco diabólico a lo Chucky saliiera rompiendo la caja.

-¡Sonrían, bwuajajajajaja!- el muñeco deforme tomó una fotografía. Todos estaban petrificados con expresiones idiotas en sus rostros, hasta que tuvieron un ataque de histeria y comenzaran a gritar.

-Qué ingenioso…-comentó el cartero, que pareció no inmutarse.

Hiyoshi, que fue el primero en calmarse un poquitín, se acercó nuevamente al paquete, cayendo en la cuenta que es un muñeco a baterías. Nada sobrenatural. ¿Quién recontra diablos les habría hecho esto? El payaso ya no estaba, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, hasta las puertas ya estaban abiertas.

-¿Y eso?- susurró mientras tomaba una tarjeta que tenía el muñeco en su ropa.

-¿Qué sucede, Wakashi?- los demás se acercaron al chico, justo a tiempo para oír un ruido como de gelatina estrellándose con el suelo.

-¡Oh, no otra vez! Se me ha caído el rostro…- dijo el cartero, antes de agacharse a recoger su cara.

Los pobres traumatizados chicos salieron corriendo a la velocidad del sonido del lugar, encontrándose de nueva cuenta en las canchas, donde estaba Atobe ordenando sus cosas.

-Chicos, ¿qué les pasó? Tienen pinta de haber visto un fantasma…

-Vimos algo peor, de hecho…- gruñó Shishido, que tenía un chichón por el golpe de antes.

-Ah- fue todo lo que respondió Atobe, observando cómo su cartero-mayordomo se marchaba y le indicaba que tenía todo en video.

-Atobe-buchou…- dijo Wakashi con una voz que daba miedo, a la vez que arrugaba, furioso, el papel que aún conservaba en sus manos.

-Préstame eso.- dijo Gakuto, tomando la tarjeta para leerla en voz alta. –'Siéntanse agradecidos, pues Ore-sama ha tenido la bondad de invitarlos a todos ustedes a mi gran fiesta de Halloween en mi fabulosa mansión. Los espero el día 31 de Octubre a las 21:00 horas. ¡No olviden disfrazarse! Saludos, Atobe Keigo.' ¡ATOBE!

-¿Qué? Es Halloween. Entregar una simple tarjeta hubiera resultado aburrido.

-¿Y? ¿Harás una fiesta con ocho personas? ¿A eso llamas gran fiesta?- cuestionó con burla el de gorra.

-Oh, claro que no, Ore-ama planea bien las cosas. También invité al Seigaku y al Rikkaidai- respondió el peliplateado con autosuficiencia.

-¿Y se puede saber si los invitaste… así?-preguntó el chico de gafas, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Algo por el estilo. A la invitación de ustedes le puse más elaboración, por ser mis queridos compañeros que me hacen imposible la vida todos los días- sonrió inocentemente, asemejándose un poco a Fuji. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los otros tenistas… habían subestimado un poco el lado vengativo de su líder.

-Bien. Vayan preparándose, que solo tienen dos días. Ore-sama los estará esperando, muajajajaja…- rio malignamente, mietras se preparaba para marcharse. –Vamos, Kabaji.

-Usu

Y así, todos comenzaron a prepararse para una fiesta que tal vez los dejaría marcados de por vida…

Notas de la autora: He aquí el fin del primer capítulo de este delirio mío que osa llamarse fanfic xD. El siguiente es el último. ¿Reviews? Cualquier comentario, duda o crítica constructiva que deseen hacer será bien recibida.


	2. ¡Y al fin es hora de la fiesta!

Waaa… me tardé más de lo esperado en subir la segunda parte… tuve problemas con el internet Dx me querellaré con la compañía…

Notas de la autora: Siendo sincera, no me siento conforme con este capítulo, por esto, si no cumplo las expectativas que se pudieran tener, pido disculpas por adelantado D=

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

Los paréntesis con numeritos tienen su correspondiente explicación al final =D

Disclaimer: Nada, ni un poquito siquiera, de Prince of Tennis me pertenece, solo tomo prestados sus personajes para echar a andar mis locas ideas xP.

_**Atobe's Halloween Party**_

Capítulo 2: ¡Y al fin es hora de la fiesta!

Al fin. El día más tenebroso del año, el 31 de Octubre, al fin había llegado. Los afortunados que habían sido 'cortésmente' invitados a la fiesta ya comenzaban a reunirse afuera de la gran mansión de la familia Atobe. Un jinete sin cabeza que llevaba por nombre Yagyuu fue el primero en detenerse frente al portón de la residencia Atobe. A los pocos minutos, un esqueleto, un vampiro y un hombre lobo hicieron aparición.

-Buenas noches- saludó el esqueleto, alias fukubuchou de Seigaku.

-Buenas- respondió de vuelta el hombre lobo, a quien todos conocen como Shishido. El vampiro de cabellos azules, solo se limitó a acomodarse los lentes.

-Por cierto… ¿quién eres?-señala al jinete acefálico.

-Yagyuu Hiroshi, Rikkaidai Fuzoku- contestó como si como si fuera tan obvio como que si te bañas en una piscina sales mojado (1).

-Ah, bueno, pero es que sin cara cómo íbamos a saber.

-Ah, Taka-san, ¿de qué estás disfrazado?-preguntó el azabache al recién llegado.

-De Jonnhy Storm de los 4 Fantásticos (2)

-Gran elección…

Unos minutos más transcurrieron, durante los cuales llegaron más invitados. Un zombi harapiento y hambriento llamado Momo, que venía discutiendo con un encantador de serpientes y gatos (no creo tener que explicar quién es); un pirata de barco fantasma obsesionado con el gekokujou; y un psíquico conocido como Yanagi.

-¿Cho-Chotarou?- preguntó incrédulo el hombre lobo cuando, instantes después, apareció su kouhai.

-Hola, Shishido-san, chicos-saludó alegremente… o eso suponían, pues llevaba una máscara.

-¿Por qué te disfrazaste de Casper, el fantasma amigable?

-¿Estuvo mal? Es que como es Halloween tuve que escoger algo más siniestro que de costumbre.

-…

Todos quedaron sin palabras. ¿Casper? ¿Siniestro? Esperaban, por su bien, que la fiesta en sí no fuera demasiado para él… Repentinamente, Momo empezó a reír como loco. Los demás se voltearon a ver qué pasaba, y comenzaron a reír con él.

-¡¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó un furioso Ryoma, que vestía un traje peludo blanco y café, incluida una cola, orejas, y un poco de pintura café rodeando los ojos. Sip, se vistió de Karupin.

-¿Te disfrazaste, jajaja, de tu gato? Jajaja. Aww, Echizen, eres taaan tierno- comentó el zombi abrazando entre risas al menor.

-¡Cállate, Momo-sempai! Era Karupin o vestirme de mi padre… son los únicos disfraces de los que disponía- explicó molesto, no dejando los demás de reír por ello.

-¡Hey! ¿De qué me perdí? Puri…- preguntó Niou, que al verlo todos quedaron con un signo interrogativo en la cabeza. ¿De qué venía disfrazado?

-¿Qué se supone que eres, Niou?-le preguntó su compañero de dobles.

-Oh, soy Loki, el Dios nórdico del engaño y la mentira-respondió sonriente. –Como puede cambiar de forma, decidí vestirme como el Loki de esa serie anime… (3)

-Ya veo. Dios del engaño… sí, eso te viene bien

-¿Aun no entran? ¡Genial! ¡Pensé que venía atrasado! Es que me dormí en el autobús y me pasé de largo…- dijo el recién llegado, un chico de cabellos rojizos que mascaba chicle.

-Puri… ¡Marui idiota! ¿No sabes que es una fiesta de disfraces? ¡Dejas mal a todo el equipo con tu estupidez!- le dan un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¿A quién llamas idiota, Masaharu?- preguntó un furioso Marui, que venía llegando y oyó al peli ¿celeste? ¿gris?... un color algo así. -¡Claro que sé que es una fiesta de disfraces! ¿Qué no me ves?

-¿Un pastel?

-¡Pero no cualquier pastel! ¡Soy un muffin de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y cubierta de frambuesa!- corrigió orgulloso.

-¿Y entonces quién es él?- apuntando al otro Marui, que ahora dormía en el suelo.

-¡Changos!- exclamaron los chicos de Hyotei presentes, a la vez que se palmeaban la frente. -¡Jiroh se ha vestido de Marui!

-Ese chico en verdad te admira, sempai…- comentó sonriendo Kirihara.

-¿Akaya? ¿Quién diablos eres?

-¿Yo? ¡Soy Okumura Rin (4), hijo de Satán!-respondió emocionado.

-…okay?

-Linda cola

-Gracias.

-¡Gakuto! ¡Dejarás mal a todo el Hyotei vestido así!- regañó Yuushi, conteniendo la risa.

-¡Jajajajajjajajadajaja!- rieron todos al ver a Caperucita Roja, alias, Mukahi.

-¡Es el único disfraz que encontré en mi casa!- se defendió, sin éxito.

-Gekukujou da…

-¿Por qué a mí nadie me saluda? Llegué con Marui… pero nadie me ha prestado atención…- decía deprimido Jackal, que personificaba al psicópata de la máscara de hockey, Jason.

-Todos visten exactamente lo que predije- dijo un libro parlante que usaba gafas.

-¿Inui-sempai…? What the hell are you? - preguntó Ryoma con una ceja alzada.

-Una enciclopedia con todos los datos y estadísticas que cualquier persona racional desearía…

-Ya, claaaro- dijeron sarcásticamente todos al unísono.

-Ya es hora…- murmuró un voz siniestra, colocando una mano en el hombro de Gakuto, quien al voltearse vio un ser encapuchado con una guadaña.

-¡KYAAA! ¡No quiero morir aún! ¡Y menos como personaje de cuento infantil!- chilló corriendo a esconderse detrás del tensai de Hyotei.

-Tarundoru. Yukimura, te dije que los asustarías…- dijo la momia que acompañaba a la Muerte.

-Jejeje… No, en serio, es hora de que comience la fiesta- rió dulcemente.

-Sanada, tu traje se vería más realista si te quitaras la gorra

-Jamás…

-¿Somos los últimos en llegar?- preguntó un hechicero súper seriote que usaba gafas

-Ah, Tezuka,… ¿Fuji? ¿Por qué llevas vestido? ¿Qué eres exactamente?

-Mi hermana dijo que debía disfrazarme de el ángel castigador Dokuro-chan (5) –respondió sonriendo, a la vez que alzaba un mazo con púas.

-Lindo mazo- comentó Seiichi

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-¿Y Eiji, Oishi? No lo veo por aquí…

-No lo sé. Solo dijo que estuviéramos expectantes, porque dijo que se disfrazaría de lo más aterrador del universo… o algo así…

-¡Ya llego nya!- gritó alguien a lo lejos, quien llegó de un salto -¡Ta-chan!

-…?

-¿No lo ven, nya? ¡Soy lo más aterrador del universo! ¡Un jugo de Inui!

-Es tan estúpido… y, sin embargo, tan cierto…

En ese momento, el gran portón de entrada a la propiedad de la acaudalada familia se abrió. Los chicos, comprendiendo que ya era hora de que comenzara el evento principal, entraron sin más… y sin olvidar llevar a Jiroh también, claro. Cuando estuvieron frente a la gran mansión, quedaron sin palabras. ¿Qué acaso contrató compañías de efectos especiales de Hollywood? La residencia Atobe parecía una verdadera casa embrujada, con murciélagos y relámpagos varios. Si hasta habían montado un cementerio a un costado de la casa, con espectros, brazos saliendo de las tumbas y búhos incluidos.

-Contemplad el poder del dinero- dijo Yukimura, a lo que todos respondieron con un simple 'Ohhh'.

El joven heredero de la familia abrió la puerta, manteniendo una expresión de altivez en el rostro. Luego vio los disfraces de sus invitados y le corrió una gotita por la sien. ¿Casper? ¿Caperucita? ¿Un muffin? ¿Marui? ¡¿MARUI? Si Jiroh quería rendir tributo a alguien debía ser solo a ÉL, Atobe Keigo, no ese glucomaníaco.

-"Ya hablaré seriamente con ellos después…"- pensó resignado. Retomó su posición anterior para darles la bienvenida a los tenistas. –Bien, veo que han tenido el valor de asistir… ¡Que comience la función, bwuajajaja!

-¿De qué estás disfrazado?- preguntó extrañado Shishido

-Está disfrazado de Van Helsing, versión Hugh Jackman (6)-respondió Fuji.

-Creí que por ser el anfitrión te vestirías de algo más acorde a Halloween, ya sabes, más aterrador

-Sí, lo consideré. Pero Ore-sama es tan bello que no puede verse aterrador por más que quiera, así opté por vestirme así. Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y comencemos.

Todos asienten y entran en la mansión. No se sorprenden demasiado cuando la puerta se cierra sola. La mayoría de los chicos se dedicó solamente a contemplar la decoración del lugar, todo perfectamente acorde con el día… o más bien noche. Jiroh continuó durmiendo. Marui ya iba corriendo hacia la mesa de aperitivos y dulces, pero chocó contra una figura gigante e imponente. Levantó temeroso la vista, vio un muy perfecto Frankenstein, gritó y saltó sobre la primera persona que vio: Atobe, quien se cayó por el impacto.

-¡Quítate de encima de Ore-sama, glucomaníaco!-gritó con una venita saltante.

-¿Atobe…?- Jiroh despertó con el griterío… vio al monstruo e hizo lo mismo que Marui, gritar y saltar sobre el chico de cabellos plateados.

-¡Bájense!- en vista de que no obedecían las órdenes explícitas de Ore-sama, recurrió al plan B. -¡Kabaji! Quítame a los Maruis de encima

-Usu- el Frankenstein se movió lentamente y tomó a ambos chicos, quienes al notar que solo era Kabaji y no un monstruo de verdad, o en su defecto, un robot monstruo asesino, se calmaron.

-Bien, lo que iba a decir antes de sufrir un ataque terrorista es que no comeremos hasta que de la medianoche y comience la función de cine de terror.- los comilones bufaron molestos. El chico los ignoró. –De momento, empezaremos con la primera actividad de la noche. Kabaji, que un representante de cada equipo tome un papel- ordenó tronando sus dedos.

-Usu- el grandotote de Hyotei tomó una bolsa y procuró que un chico de cada escuela sacara un papel de su interior. Luego, el anfitrión de la fiesta procedió a explicar.

-En equipos, que serán los mismos de los clubes de tenis para no complicarnos la existencia, representarán brevemente la película señalada en el papel que tomaron. Un jurado imparcial, que ya seleccionaremos, elegirá al ganador y se le otorgará un premio especial.- señala dos puertas. –Ambas tienen lo mismo, solo que una los dejará traumados de por vida antes de darles el premio

-Suena interesante- comentó, con una sonrisa malévola, Fuji

-Bien, si están de acuerdo conmigo, y claro que lo estarán, pues Ore-sama siempre tiene la razón, el jurado deberían integrarlo Oishi, Ootori y ese chico de máscara cuyo nombre no recuerdo- dijo apuntando a Jackal, quien solo suspiró resignado.

-Me parece- acordaron los demás.

-¡Bien! ¡Nosotros iremos primero, porque somos los más geniales!- gritó Kirihara.

-Iba a elegir el orden a jyanken, pero ya que están tan emocionados… adelante. Tienen cinco minutos para organizarse. Oh, si necesitan extras, solo tomen a unos cuantos de mis sirvientes.

Luego de que pasaran tres minutos quejándose sobre que era muy poco tiempo, los chicos de Rikkaidai estaban listos para comenzar su interpretación.

-¡Destino Final estelarizado por el Rikkaidai Fuzoku, comenzará ahora, nya!-anunció Eiji -¡El narrador será Yagyuu, nya!

Véase a un grupo de chicos abordando un avión con destino a Francia. Iban allí porque cuando fueron de paseo la semana anterior, olvidaron la gorra de uno de sus amigos, así que tenían que ir a buscarla antes de que todos acabaran con mejillitis hinchadis crónica por las bofetadas que les daba el chico, que estaba más malhumorado que de costumbre porque extrañaba su gorra.

-¡Gorra! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya voy en camino!- gritó al cielo. Sus acompañantes lo observaron sudando una gota.

A los pocos segundos, un chico de cabellos azabaches y rizados se quedó dormido… y no tardó prácticamente nada en despertar exaltado.

-¡Waaa!

-¿Qué? ¿Tuviste un mal presentimiento? ¿Nos ocurrirá algo?-preguntó un preocupado Marui

-¿Qué? No, es solo que recordé que no apagué el calefón… Se me va a acabar el gas, y con lo caro que está- respondió con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Oh, qué mal.

El chico de cabellos azabache se vuelve a dormir. Sueña que Niou está molestando a Marui, el chicle de éste salé disparado de su boca cuando grita y le cae en la cara a Yanagi, quien ya se lo esperaba, así que traía a mano los implementos para limpiarse. El avión despega, todo con normalidad, una que otra turbulencia, azafatas nerviosas porque Bunta se comió todas las raciones de aperitivos, en fin, todo bien. Pero de la nada sale un chico claustrofóbico que con un mazo abre un agujero por el que se lanza, arrastrando a Sanada con él.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- se escucha el grito del pobre chico que caía, caía y caía.

El piloto del avión quiso innovar haciendo piruetas, así que ladeó el avión, provocando que diez aterrados jugadores de rugby cayeran sobre Niou. El pobre no sobrevivió. Yanagi, que estaba terminando de limpiarse el rostro, murió todo contorsionado cuando cayó de cabeza por el giró de 360° que dio el avión. Marui se ahogó con una galleta, por la impresión. Un loco salió de entre los pasajeros con una granada, y Kirihara supo que todo había acabado…

-¡Waaaaa!- despertó exaltado, justo a tiempo para apreciar la aventura del chicle de Marui, igual que en su sueño. Espantado, le dice a una azafata que son un grupo de terroristas para que los echen del avión.

-¡Tarundoru, Akaya! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Ahora jamás me reencontraré con mi gorrita!

-¡Pero si les acabo de salvar la vida! ¡Tuve una premonición de nosotros muriendo! ¡Uno a uno! ¡Y al final el avión explotaba por culpa de un loco y su granada!

-La probabilidad de que tu premonición sea cierta es de un 0.87673%- en ese momento explota el avión. –Corrijo. 100%

-Oh, ustedes acaban de burlar a la muerte. Eso no le gusta. Tengan cuidado, porque los tiene en la mira. Fíjense en las señales- dice un hombre desconocido que salió de la nada, y a la nada se va.

-¿Señales? ¿Cuidarnos? ¿Acaba de desaparecer ese tipo?

-¿A qué tipo de señales se referirá?

-Correspondencia para el grupo de sobrevivientes del vuelo 180.- dice un cartero entregándoles una carta. Para: los sobrevivientes que se atrevieron a engañarme ¬¬*. De: La Muerte

-¿Qué significará esto?- preguntó Niou viendo el contenido del sobre: Un dibujo de Sanada siendo atropellado por un repartidor de sushi en su bicicleta que gritaba ¡Burning!, mientras sostenía una raqueta.

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!- es atropellado por un chico llamado Kawamura Takashi, que iba con su raqueta a entregar un pedido de sushi.

-¡Burning!- desaparece a toda velocidad.

-¡Waaa! ¡Sanada murió! ¡En primer lugar, igual que en mi sueño!-chilló el chico de cabellos azabache.

-¡¿Quién sigue, Akaya? ¡¿QUIÉN?- gritaba un exaltado Marui.

-¡Niou, waaaa!

-¡Puri! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Aun tengo muchas estafas que no he puesto en práctica! ¡Waaaa!- se pone a llorar en el hombro de Yanagi, que le da palmadas en la espalda, y murmura algo sobre el karma.

-¡Debe haber alguna forma de evitarlo!

-¡Nos negamos a morir! ¡Enfrentaremos a la muerte!- se van a la casa de Kirihara a ver la forma de evitar estirar la pata.

-¡Aaaa! ¡Un sobre negro! ¡Es otra señal! ¡Es turno de Niou!

-¡Nooooo!

-¡Si no podemos sobrevivir con la muerte persiguiéndonos, entonces nos cargaremos a la Muerte antes!

-¿Se puede matar a la Muerte?

-No perdemos nada con intentar

-¡Bien! ¡Manos a la obra! ¡A por él!- apunta con un palo a un ser encapuchado que estaba jugando con la luces. Al ver que todos iban armados contra él, agarra su guadaña y sale corriendo. -¡No escaparás, Muerte!

A los pocos minutos, la Muerte, alias Yukimura Seiichi, está en un ataúd siendo velado por las otras criaturas del inframundo. El mundo ya no tendría que preocuparse porque terminara su existencia. Todos eran inmortales ahora, aunque te cortaran en pedacitos. Solo era cosa de pegarlos con La Gotita (es un súper pegamento)

-¡Yay! ¡Le ganamos a la Muerte!

-Sí… pero no pudimos rescatar a Sanada.

-No te preocupes, ahora podrá reunirse con su preciada gorra- le muestra la portada de un periódico, donde se mostraba un choque múltiple en París, en el cual, bajo la rueda de un vehículo, se veía la gorra de Genichirou.

-Y así, todos vivieron felices- Finalizó la narración Yagyuu. Todos acabaron con un tic nervioso en el ojo, y a la vez, trataban de aguantar la risa ante la ridícula interpretación.

-¡No se suponía que hicieran una parodia!- gritó Keigo.

-Bueno, igual estuvo bien.

-¡Sugeee! ¡Marui-kun eres genial actuando!

-Como sea, veamos que dice el jurado.

-Bueno, solo dos acotaciones: Uno, si se supone que Sanada perdió su gorra, para actuar debió QUITARSE la gorra.- dijo Jackal.

-Dos, lamentablemente no pueden usar miembros de otros equipos en la representación, solo sirvientes de Atobe-san - dijo Oishi

-Pero salvo eso, su actuación estuvo bien. Y lanzar a Sanada-kun desde el segundo piso para representar su caída del avión fue muy buena idea- comentó Chotarou, sonriendo, ante la sorpresa de los presentes y la mortificada mirada de Oishi, y sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de la momia, que tenía un chichón por el porrazo que se dio.

-¡Síii! ¡Eso fue lo más divertido!- comentaron varios chicos riendo.

-En eso Ore-sama está de acuerdo

-¿Quiénes siguen?

-¡Nosotros! ¡Nosotros!- gritaron al unísono Jiroh y Eiji, quienes miraron al anfitrión haciendo pucheros. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido.

-No le pregunten a él, que dirá que vaya el Hyotei primero, fusssshhhu- dijo Kaidoh

-Escribamos dos papelitos, los doblamos, los metemos en una bolsa y que alguien de Rikkai saque uno- dijo sabiamente Oshitari, descartando la idea de una batalla a muerte entre ambos equipos que Yukimura y Fuji pensaban sugerir.

-¡Yo saco el papel!- gritó Akaya, una vez que la bolsa estuvo lista. -¡Hyotei va primero!

-Bien, tienen dos minutos para organizarse- dijo Sanada.

-¡Yo les di cinco!- se quejó el chico de cabellos plata.

-¡Sí, pero perdimos tres minutos discutiendo contigo porque era muy poco tiempo!

-¡Eso no es culpa de Ore-sama!

Transcurrieron siete minutos. Atobe y Sanada no dejaban de discutir sobre el tiempo que tenían para ponerse de acuerdo, luego comenzaron a insultarse y, finalmente, lo inevitable: debatir sobre qué vino primero, el huevo o la gallina, tema que ocasionó mucha polémica en la fiesta, por cierto. Hasta que alguien detuvo el griterío.

-¡Hyotei queda descalificado!- anuncia Oishi

-¡EHHHH! ¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó molesto Gakuto

-Según el reglamento escrito por Atobe-kun, si no comienzan a actuar pasados los cinco minutos, quedan descalificados. Y ya pasaron ocho minutos y contando.

-¡El tiempo es relativo!

-Aun así ya pasaron los cinco minutos…

-¡Atobe!- le reprochó Shishido

-¡No mires a Ore-sama! ¡Fue culpa de Sanada! ¡Él empezó!

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Que sí!- Atobe saca un silbato para perros, lo toca y en diez segundos un ejemplar pastor inglés hace aparición. -¡Ve por él, Beat!- el perro ladra feliz y corre hacia Sanada, quien pega un brinco, derriba una mesa con aperitivos, y un bol de jalea sale volando, cayendo en la cabeza de Tezuka, quien parecía sorprendido. Oh, y Beat aplastó al azabache.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de 'No bajar la guardia', Tezuka?- se burló Keigo

-Bueno, es que en la vida cotidiana las jaleas no vuelan- lo defendió Fuji, aunque riendo (y grabando) por lo ocurrido.

-Ehhhhh… ¿podemos empezar ya?- preguntó Momoshiro.

-Ya que…

Y así el Seigaku se reunió durante cinco minutos para ver la forma de representar la película que les había tocado… además, el único que la había visto era Syuusuke. Los demás no eran aficionados a los filmes de terror, porque les daba mello.

-¡Arrástrame al infierno estelarizado por el Seishun Gakuen comienza ahora!- avisa Marui. -¡El narrador será Kawamura!

Era un día común y corriente en el club de tenis Seigaku. El fin de año se acercaba, y con ello, la eventual graduación de los de tercer año. Lo que a su vez, significaba una sola cosa: elegir al próximo capitán del equipo. Momoshiro Takeshi era el candidato predilecto, y ya contaba con obtener el cargo, cuando su capitán Tezuka le dice que últimamente había notado que Kaidoh Kaoru poseía mucho potencial.

-¡Rayos! Si no logro demostrarle a Tezuka-buchou mis capacidades elegirá a Mamushi- en ese momento se le acerca Fuji

-Momo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¿De qué se trata, Fuji-sempai?

-¿Podrías cubrirme para salir del entrenamiento? Hoy quede de acompañar a Yuuta al dentista.

El azabache lo meditó un poco. Saltarse el entrenamiento era malo, muy malo. Se percató que Tezuka lo estaba observando. ¡Era su oportunidad de demostrarle que tenía dotes de liderazgo! Sin embargo, no quería contradecir a su sempai…

-"Ser o no ser capitán. He ahí el dilema…"- pensó afligido, pero tomando una decisión.-Lo siento, Fuji-sempai, no puedes hacer eso, no es correcto. Lo siento. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a entrenar- comienza a alejarse, notando cómo el castaño de anteojos lo observaba complacido. –"¡En tu cara, Mamushi!"

-Vamos, Momo- sigue a su kohai, pero pisa una pelota y se cae. -¡Aaah!

Todos los miembros del club miran hipnotizados la escena. Nunca se les pasó por la mente que el Tensai de Seigaku pudiera cometer un error así.

Syuusuke se levantó, aun seguido por las miradas de los demás tenistas, y enfrentó a Momo. Sus ojos azules lo contemplaban fijamente. No se veía para nada feliz.

-Momo, me has ridiculizado

-De hecho no fue mi…

-¡Silencio! No quería llegar a este extremo, pero tú me obligaste- le quita una de sus raquetas y murmura palabras ininteligibles, de las cuales la única que entendió fue 'Lamia' –Toma tu raqueta. Ahora es cuando tu sufrimiento comienza- esboza una de sus famosas sonrisas marca Fuji, y se dirige a entrenar como si nada.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- una cabra aparece y comienza a comerse sus shorts -¡Waa! ¡Quítenmela, quítenmela!- lo observan con un signo interrogativo en la cabeza. -¿No la ven? ¡La cabra se come mi ropa!- todos niegan con la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Momo-sempai, creo que sé qué ocurre- su pequeño amigo Ryoma se le había acercado. –Fuji-sempai te ha hecho una maldición gitana.

-Siempre supe que Fuji-sempai era peligroso, pero, ¿maldiciones gitanas?

-Créelo. Y la maldición que te lanzó es de las peores… Tienes tres días antes de ir al infierno

-¡¿Qué?

-Lamia. Es un demonio cabra que te perseguirá por tres días y luego te llevará al infierno.

-¡¿Al infierno? ¡No puedo ir al infierno! ¡Hace mucho calor allí! ¡¿Y has escuchado los rumores de que las únicas comidas allí son jugos de Inui y comidas de Tachibana? ¡No quiero ir, waaaaa!- se pone a llorar como bebito.

-Lamia es un demonio poderoso, pero podríamos intentar detenerlo con un sacrificio animal.- dirigen su mirada a Eiji, quien había escuchado su conversación.

-¡A mí no me vean, nya! ¡Parezco uno, pero no soy gato, nya!- sale corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Eiji-sempai!

Persiguieron a su gatuno amigo durante todo el primer día, pero éste saltaba tanto que no lograron atraparlo. El tiempo continuó transcurriendo y Momo estaba cansado de la estúpida cabra. ¡Todos sus calcetines tenían agujeros! Y de vez en cuando el demonio convertía sus comidas en barro y cosas asquerosas.

-Ryoma, ¿no habrá otra forma de solucionarlo?

-Bueno, podríamos ir con Inui-sempai, creo que sabe de exorcismos.

Y así lo hicieron, sin embargo, cuando invocaron al demonio, éste le quitó los pantalones a Sadaharu, quien espantado se tropezó y cayó por la ventana.

-¡Genial! ¿Y ahora qué?

-Podrías regalar el objeto maldito a alguien. De esa forma no serás tú quien irá al infierno.

-¡En ese caso se lo daré a Mamushi!

Al momento del entrenamiento, Momo tomó su raqueta y se dirigió hacia el chico con complejo de reptil. Ante la extrañada mirada de éste, Takeshi le regaló su raqueta.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora estoy a salvo!

-¿No sientes remordimiento por darle semejante destino a Kaidoh-sempai?

-Nah, era por mi bien.

-Ya que…- Ryoma se percata del bolso de su sempai, y le surge una inquietud inquietante (?) -¡¿Te fijaste en cual fue la raqueta que le diste?

-Eehh, le di la primera que saqué.

-¿Era la de la maldición?

-Pues…- se abre el suelo y Momo es tragado por un mar de llamas, challas, gelatina y demás cosas rojas.

-¡MOMO-SEMPAI!

Momo despierta exaltado con el grito del chico de primero. Mira a su alrededor. Se había quedado dormido en su salón de clases.

-"¡Solo fue un sueño!"- pensó feliz, hasta que llegaron el resto de titulares.

-Ne, Momo, ¿recuerdas la apuesta que hicimos la semana pasada? Perdiste. Ahora tendrás que tomar jugos de Inui y comer lo que prepara Tachibana-san por toda una semana- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente el tensai del equipo. Inui y Tachibana aparecen con una bandeja llena de sus especialidades.

-¡Nooooooooo!

-Y así termina.- finalizó Kawamura. La reacción general fue quedarse congelados, hasta que Atobe se palmea el rostro.

-¡Esto es lo más absurdo que Ore-sama ha visto en su vida!

-Yo creo que fue ingenioso- comentó Ootori

-No estuvo mal… aunque sí fue muy absurdo…-opinó Jackal.

-Buen trabajo- dijo un sonriente Oishi. Tenía que defender a sus 'hijos'

-En fin, ahora puede el jurado proceder a elegir al ganador.

Todos esperaron expectantes a que el jurado tomara su resolución. ¿Quién triunfaría? ¿Quién ganaba el premio a la estupidez?

-Luego de un minuto de deliberación, hemos decidido que el Rikkaidai merece ganar.

-¡Ja! ¡Les dijimos que somos los mejores!- gritó Akaya.

Los presentes aplaudieron. Luego, Atobe procedió a darles las instrucciones para recibir el premio. Los Rikkai se detuvieron frente a las dos puertas, que tenían letras: X e Y (Como en matemáticas. Encuentre el valor de x e y ). Optaron por Y. Ingresaron a una habitación en penumbras, que al momento de cerrarse la puerta, fue iluminada con un asombroso (y seguro que costoso) juego de luces de colores y, de música de fondo, redoble de tambores. Finalmente se encendieron las luces normales, y vieron su premio… y también lo más espantoso, traumante y horripilante de sus vidas: Sakaki-sensei y Ryuuzaki-sensei en traje de ballet. Tutu y mallitas incluidas.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritaron de horror al unísono, tomaron un baúl que parecía ser su premio y derribaron la puerta para salir corriendo… y fueron detenidos cuando chocaron contra una pared, quedando un poco aturdidos.

-¿Qué pusiste ahí dentro, Atobe?- preguntó Yuushi, observando espantado el estado de los pobres chicos, y agradeciendo el haber quedado descalificados.

-A Saki-sensei y Ryuuzaki-sensei con traje de ballet.- y todos compadecieron a las pobres víctimas, que no podrían borrar esa imagen de su mente en el resto de su vida, y los atormentaría en sueños.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos nuestra recompensa- dijo Marui saliendo de su estupor.

Abrieron el cofre. Vieron el contenido. Se desmayaron. Revivieron y miraron acusadoramente al anfitrión de la fiesta.

-¡ATOBE!

-¿Qué sucede? Han recibido el mejor obsequio que tendrán en sus vidas.-respondió

-¿Qué es, nya?

-¡¿Que qué es? ¡Cuadros, fotos, figuritas…etc… de Atobe!

-Y autografiados.

Típica caída anime en que quedan patas para arriba (xD) Al reponerse se acercan a ver las muchas representaciones del capitán de Hyotei, mientras piensan que debieron suponerlo. Muchos, muchos, muchos retratos de Keigo. Unos más comprometedores que otros; unos más sexys que otros.

-Si no los quieren, ¿me los puedo quedar?- preguntaron Oshitari y Jiroh al unísono, ganándose la atención de los presentes. Miradas pícaras, espantadas, celosas, arrogantes, afectadas. -¿Qué?

-Nada- fue la respuesta general.

La noche es joven, dicen por ahí. A estos chicos aun les queda mucho por vivir y traumatizarse en esa alucinante fiesta.

Continuará? …

Aclaraciones:

Ejemplo utilizado en la clase de Historia por el profe al que todas llaman "Aqua"

Creo que le dicen Antorcha Humana o algo así… no he visto las películas xD pero la cosa es que es el que usa el fuego.

Se refiere a Matantei Loki Ragnarok

Okumura Rin, de Ao no Exorcist.

Bokusatsu Tenshi Dukuro-chan

Hugh Jackman interpreta a Van Helsing en la película… Van Helsing

Notas de la autora: Quería terminar aquí, pero me salió más largo de lo esperado y tendré que hacer una tercera parte! -w-

Respecto a las películas parodiadas… últimamente he estado pegada con los filmes de Destino Final, y como Yukimura estaba disfrazado de la muerte… bueno, me dio por escribir esa deformidad o.o… Tal vez debí omitirla? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está u.u

No quería descalificar al Hyotei, pero ya estaba muy largo, y no me resultaba. Se supone que harían Saw III, pero me salía demasiado absurdo =_=


	3. Y la tortura continúa

Notas de la autora: Yay! Aquí está la tercera (y última) parte de esta deforme historia que salió de mi cerebro ^-^

*Ah, para los que quería saber cómo convenció Atobe a los entrenadores de usar tutú, incluí esa…. Eh… historia final del fic. Espero resuelva sus dudas xD

*Gracias a quienes dejaron review. Y gracias a quienes continúan leyendo este delirio mío, aunque no comenten.

Disclaimer: Ni Atobe, ni el Seigaku, ni nada, ni siquiera los trajes de ballet usados en el capítulo anterior, me pertenece. Todo todito es de Konomi Takeshi-sama… menos los tutú… no creo que tenga de esos en su casa o-o xD

-Diálogo-

-"Pensamientos"

_**Atobe's Halloween Party**_

Capítulo 3: "Y la tortura continúa…"

Cuando el alboroto causado por el 'espectacular' premio otorgado al Rikkaidai cesó, el anfitrión de la fiesta procedió a guiar a sus invitados al lugar de la segunda actividad de la noche. No tardaron en llegar a una habitación exageradamente espaciosa iluminada tenuemente. Lo único que había en el lugar era una mesa, en la cual había un tablero y un vaso. Ah, también había sillas.

-Algo que no podía faltar en Halloween. ¡La Oujia!-anunció.

-Interesante- murmuran los dos sicópatas en potencia.

Comienzan con los preparativos, y cuando se van a sentar…¡PAF! se dan un buen cabezazo, porque eran muchos, así que se acomodan como si fueran tetrix y así alcanzar un huequito en el vaso-indicador.

-Ore-sama iniciará la sesión- se aclara la garganta. -¿Hay alguien aquí?- no hubo respuesta.

-Los fantasmas no te quieren, Atobe- se burló Shishido.

-¿Qué dices, ahn~? Todos adoran a Ore-sama, lo que sucede es que los espíritus fueron a nadar y se les taparon los oídos con agua. Probaré otra vez. ¿Hay alguien aquí?-el indicador se movió. Todos se acercan emocionados.

-Atobe…- se escucha una voz de ultratumba.

-Díganme que fue uno de ustedes- nervioso

-No…- con las caras azules.

-Atobe-buchou…-sonó la voz nuevamente.

-…¿nh?- se voltea al sentir una mano en su hombro. Encontrándose con Samara (la chica de 'El Aro') -¡WAAAAAA!- se levanta y sale corriendo, siendo seguido por el resto de los chicos presentes.

En su frenética carrera, en la cual solo les preocupaba escapar, no se dieron cuenta que corrían en círculos, y se volvieron a encontrar con Samara. Se abrazaron a quien estuviera cerca, se erizaron y gritaron. Salieron corriendo en la dirección opuesta, pero se espantaron al toparse con sus profesores (los que vestían tutú)

-Atobe-kun, tu casa es muy grande y nos perdimos, ¿dónde está la salida?

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡MIS OJOS!-gritan al unísono, arrancando de los dos mayores.

-Pero qué mal educados…

Continuaron corriendo por el lugar, esperando no encontrarse con nada aterrador, pero…

-Kukuku, creyeron que no me enteraría, pero tengo muchas fuentes de información, y me las arreglé para venir.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHH!- sip, se encontraron con Mizuki vestido con un traje súper ajustado de Spiderman.

-¡Seguridaaaaaad!- grita Keigo. Unos guardaespaldas gigantes aparecen y se lanzan encima de Mizuki, como en el fútbol americano.

-Muajajajaja- ríe Syuusuke.

-Uff, al fin los alcanzo…

-¡Aaaaahhh, es Samara! ¡No se vale! ¡Se supone que teníamos 7 días antes de morir! ¡Hiciste trampa!

-No, esperen, ahora que lo veo de más cerca…

-…¡¿TAKI?

-¿Quién más?- se aparta los cabellos del rostro. –Claro, para qué más. 'No invitemos a Taki a la fiesta, total, ni es titular'- dice sarcásticamente. –Gracias, amigos del alma.

-Jejeje, sorry Taki.

-Saben, aun tengo una duda. Si solo se trataba de Taki, ¿por qué se movió el vaso?- todos se quedan pensativos, emocionándose ante la idea de que hubiera un fantasma real.

-Tal vez se relacione con el hecho de que Atobe mandó a hacer el tablero…. ¡de mármol!*(1)- todos se palmean la frente y luego miran al anfitrión como diciendo '¡Torpe!'

-¿Qué? Ore-sama solo emplea lo mejor.

-Ya, lo que digas. ¿Te parece si nos vamos mejor a la siguiente deformidad que tengas preparada?

-Eso es precisamente lo que Ore-sama iba a hacer.- Keigo chasquea sus dedos, provocando que el suelo se derrumbe y todos caigan gritando por un tobogán. En unos instantes aterrizan en el suelo (ya que ni modo que en el techo).

-¿Dónde demonios estamos?- pregunta el anfitrión.

-¡Es tu casa! ¡¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¡Tarundoru!- gritó Sanada.

-La mansión de Ore-sama es gigante, ¿por qué crees que conozco cada rincón? Además, se supone que llegaríamos a la pista de hielo, ahora tendré que cancelar la batalla contra aliens sobre hielo, y con lo que nos costó que los del Área 51 nos rentaran unos cuantos especímenes…

-"¡¿Qué clase de loco usaría extraterrestres de verdad en una fiesta de menores de edad? O.o"- fue el pensamiento general.

-Bueno, busquemos una salida.

Así, vagaron por los pasillos de piedra, e iban bajando unas escaleras cuando…

-¡Allá va el piano!- grita alguien.

-¿Piano?- se voltean y ven un piano viajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras- ¡AAAAHHHH!- corren por sus vidas. Por suerte, logran llegar a un nuevo pasillo. El piano se detiene a centímetros de ellos, y momentos después llega de la misma forma el pianista sentado en su asiento, y se pone a tocar sinfonías de Beethoven*(2)

-Atobe… ¡Explícanos por qué sufrimos un atentado musical!

-…No tengo idea

-¿Qué no eras el todopoderoso Ore-sama que todo lo sabe y si no lo inventa?

-¡Sí! ¡Pero esto atenta contra mi lógica!

Continuaron caminando mientras discutían el asunto, hasta que llegaron a una habitación bieeeen alta, con una pila de papel que llegaba al techo.

-Ah, así que aquí vienen a parar las cartas de mis fans- dice Atobe. –Creí que las tiraba a un incinerador.

-Aquí hay una de Koharu del Shitenhouji*(3), nya- mencionó Eiji tomando un sobre del montón. Lo abre y grita de horror, para luego correr a esconderse detrás de Fuji. -¡Waaa! ¡No voy a poder dormir nunca más en mi vida, nya!

-No puede ser tan terrible, puri- ve el contenido del sobre.- ¡Waaaa, mami!- correo hacia Yagyuu.

-¡Que no soy tu madre!- lanza a Niou hacia Yuushi.

-¡Waaa! ¡Nueva Mami!

Oshitari queda marcando ocupado, mientras Gakuto se ríe al imaginarse al tensai como madre: con delantal rosa, un pañuelo en la cabeza, sacudiendo los muebles con un plumero, mientras con la otra mano prueba la sopa.

-Ve a ver qué es tan horrible, Atobe- dice Yanagi.

-Ah no, Ore-sama no se acercará. Capaz y me trauma de por vida.

-Pues alguien tiene que ir…- todos miran a Tezuka, quien suspira y va a tomar el sobre. Ve el contenido y…

-¡Incineren esa aberración a la naturaleza!- grita aleteando*(4)

-Incluso Tezuka ha perdido la compostura… debe ser algo horriblemente horrible.

Taka-san toma el sobre con el traumante contenido y lo tira a una chimenea encendida que había allí. Salen del lugar a continuar buscando una salida, mientras la foto de Koharu vestido de Gatúbela se reduce a cenizas…

Mientras continuaban avanzando e intentando tranquilizar a los tres chicos horrorizados, vieron una silueta blanca*(5) cruzarse velozmente frente a ellos.

-¡¿Vieron eso? ¡¿Qué fue eso?- gritaban asustados.

-No se preocupen, Ore-sama ha visto esa silueta desde que llegó a vivir en la mansión.

-¡¿Cómo dices eso con tanta naturalidad? ¿Qué es?

-Un fantasma, supongo.- respondió el millonario, restándole importancia.

-¿No te da miedo?

-Nah, nunca me ha hecho daño.- en ese momento observan aterrorizados cómo un ente blanco brillante con cara de sicópata aparece atrás de Keigo.

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- salen corriendo.

-¡Gallinas! ¡Que es solo un holograma!- grita Atobe

-Ahhh- suspiran aliviados devolviéndose.

-¡No, esperen, es real!- grita Atobe, otra vez, cuando el fantasma parecía querer estrangularlo.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritan todos, otra vez, pero antes de escapar, otra vez, escuchan al anfitrión hablar.

-Y es real, porque es Yukimura con un disfraz sobre su disfraz-dice con tono burlón, mientras Yukimura se asoma por su hombro, sonriendo y haciendo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos. Los demás caen de espaldas, ya saben, típica caída anime.

-Qué inesperado. Yukimura y Atobe conspirando contra nosotros. Esto merece ser recopilado- murmuran Yanagi e Inui.

-Bien hecho- felicita Fuji a los dos chicos.

-¡Oigan!

-Estábamos aburridos, ¡y verlos correr despavoridos es divertido!

-¡Hey! Creo que encontré la salida.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial!- se dirigen a la puerta que estaba señalada con decenas de carteles luminosos que decían 'Salida'. Pero al intentar abrirla, se dieron cuenta que estaba cerrada.

-Atobe, por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿tienes la llave?

-No, y no creo que haya una. Esta puerta no tiene cerradura.

-¿Y entonces con qué la cierran y abren?- se acercan a analizar, y ven cuál es el sistema.

-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre cerrar una puerta con un puzle del Profesor Layton*(6)?

-¡Bah! Eso no importa ahora. Resolvámoslo y larguémonos de aquí…tengo hambre.

En la pantallita les apareció 'Puzle 028. La rueda retorcida', donde les apareció una rueda deformemente deforme… aunque ni tanto. Era triangular y el eje estaba en el extremo superior.

-¡Sugee! ¡Atobe, Atobe! ¡Compra un auto con ruedas así!- gritó emocionadamente Jiroh, quien despertó cuando los demás arrancaron del 'fantasma', pues Kabaji lo tiró al suelo, y después alguien le cayó encima cuando se fueron de espaldas.

-No, Jiroh. Ese fue mi capricho del año pasado. Ahora quiero uno con ruedas con forma de racimo de uvas.

-¡Ohhh!- le brillaron los ojos al dormilón al imaginárselo.

-¿Se puede rodar una rueda así?- volviendo a las ruedas triangulares.

-Según el puzle, sí.

-Será…- la cosa es que tenían que ver cuál, de cinco diagramas, sería la trayectoria del eje al rodar. Sencillo, muy sencillo. Aunque parece que no tanto para los que trataban de resolverlo: Momo, Gakuto y Eiji, que ya llevaban media hora en eso.

-¡AAARRGG! ¡Necesito ayuda gráfica! ¡Oye tú, el de los datos! ¡Dame unas cuantas hojas de tu cuaderno y un lápiz también!

-¡Ni pensarlo!- grita horrorizado abrazando a su cuaderno. -¡Cada partícula de mi cuaderno tiene asignado un dato! ¡Romperle una esquinita estropearía años de planificación! ¡Auxilio, Renjiiii!- grita dramáticamente.

-¡Ya voy, datamigo!*(7)- roba la katana de Sanada, que Dios-sabe-dónde-guardaba, y se pone en medio de Inui y los 'atacantes'. -¡Ningún registro de datos será dañado mientras yo esté presente!- los 'atacantes' lo miraron con una ceja alzada que decía 'Por favor, ¿En serio?', y los demás observaron la situación sudando una gotita.

-Bien, bien, quédate con tu mugre de cuadernito. Iremos por materiales para construir una rueda, mejor.- dicho esto, todos los presentes observaron con la boca abierta a más no poder y los ojos en blanco, cómo los tres chicos apretaban un botón, que abrió las puertas de un ascensor, con una ascensorista que parecía ser Hanamura, entrenadora del Jyousei Shonen (o algo así), que decía:

-Subiendo al Hall de la mansión.

Los tres adolescentes subieron en el ascensor, saliendo así del extraño lugar. Pasaron veinte minutos, durante los cuales los demás seguían shockeados, pensando '¿Por qué no tomo el ascensor y me voy a comer de una vez?', hasta que llegaron nuevamente los chicos.

-¡Al fin, nya! Como no queríamos perdernos como nuestros senseis, tuvimos que salir de la mansión y tomar un taxi para ir a mi casa por materiales, nya.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias a Kikumaru-sempai podremos fabricar la rueda y resolver el puzle!

-¡Y podremos salir de aquí!

-¡Sí, nya!- se ponen a trabajar en la rueda.

-¡IDIOTAS!- gritan los demás al reaccionar

-¡Ya sé la trayectoria!- veinte segundos en construir una rueda. Ha de ser un récord.- ¡Es E!- se escuchó la voz del juego: 'A ver si así… Incorrecto… Ehh, pues así… no era' -¡Noooooo! ¿Pero cómo?

-¡Ay, ya! ¡Es A!- Ryoma ya no pudo más, y resolvió el puzle. '¡Allá vamos!... Correcto… ¡El aprendiz de Layton ataca de nuevo!' –Ven, así era, mada mada dane, ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo apuradamente.

La puerta se abre y suben por unas escaleras alfombradas. No más roca. Al final de la escalera, ven una luz, y una voz diciendo:

-Vengan hacia la luz…

-¿Y eso?

-¡Genial!- sarcasmo- ¡Estamos muertos!

Llegan a la luz, que se vuelve más intensa, y…

-¡Y aquí está el ganador!- la luz resultó ser un foco, que ahora alumbraba a Ryoma -¡Este chico a resuelto el puzle de la rueda, y ha ganado un premio Atobe!- anunció un anfitrión, a una multitud que ni el dueño de casa sabía de dónde changos habían salido.

-¿Monckey King? ¿Premio? No, gracias. –rechazó el chico comenzando a marcharse.

-Atobe-sama, ¿y ahora qué?

-No te compliques la existencia, Hastings. Lleva la dotación vitalicia de Pontas a la caridad.

-¡Enseguida, bocchama!

Ryoma, al escuchar, se detuvo en seco, para luego ir a deprimirse a un rincón. Su sueño de toda la vida… destrozado por su propia mano.

-Pobre Echizen… era un buen premio. No como el nuestro- comentó Jackal

-Falta poco para medianoche. Ore-sama sugiere que vayamos a comer.

-¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grita un feliz Marui, que de la alegría pega un súper salto y da unas cuantas piruetas en el aire antes de aterrizar, recibiendo aplausos de los otros chicos.

-¡Oye! ¡Los pelirrojos acrobáticos somos nosotros!- exclaman Eiji y Mukahi.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea. Vamos a comer.- respondió el pelirrojo del Rikkai.

Entonces se dirigieron al comedor a devorar todo lo que estuviera a su camino, digo, lo que fuera comestible. En una mesa tan laaaaaaaaaaaarga, que parecía no tener fin, se encontraban dulces y pasteles de todo el mundo, sin exagerar. Si hasta tenían banderitas encima para saber de dónde los habían traído.

Todos comían alegremente, tratando de mantener una conversación con balbuceos que intentaban ser palabras (estaban comiendo con la boca llena), cuando de un pastel de proporciones exageradas sale un exorcista rockero (?), gritando:

-¡¿Y cómo lo están pasando? ¡Faltan solo cinco minutos para medianoche! ¡Así que apresúrense en comer e ir al cine! ¡Yeah!- dijo con un micrófono.

-¿Papá?- dijo un atónito Ryoma.

-…

-…

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde crees que sale el dinero para pagar tus viajes a USA?

-¿Y el dinero de cuando fuiste profesional?

-Uff… larga historia, jovencito…

-El ambiente está muy tenso… Ore-sama ordena que vayamos a la sala de cine.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?- preguntó Nanjiro

-¿Te pago por ver películas?

-Sí. En mi contrato dice 'Se encargará de animar la fiesta, salir de postres y participar en las actividades para velar por la seguridad de los chicos'.

-Qué afortunado. Vamos.

Siguiendo al dueño de casa como si jugaran al monito mayor (?), llegaron a la lujosa sala de cine de la mansión. Frente a ellos estaba la pantalla más grande que habían visto en sus vidas. Tranquilamente, cada uno tomó un paquetote de palomitas que había en un mesón a la entrada, y se fueron a sentar. La primera película no se hizo esperar: 'Ouija: El juego de los espíritus'.

-"Tuvimos suerte de que lo único que contactáramos fuera Taki…"- pensaron varios al ver cómo el espíritu maligno mataba a todos los que participaron de la sesión.

Las películas fueron pasando con normalidad… Oh, que palabra más bonita. 'Normalidad'. Pensaron los chicos tenistas. Al fin nada realmente espantoso. Solo las típicas tripas saltando que se veían en los filmes. Claro que estos chicos no saben que toda una serie de hechos… ehr… extraños…pueden desencadenarse de un hecho trivial, que ocurriría en breve…

-"¡Hambreeee…!"- pensó Momo, al darse cuenta que se le habían acabado las palomitas. Desesperado, miró enfrente, dónde felizmente vio algo comestible. Sin dudarlo, tomó un buen trozo y se lo zampó. –Mmmm, artificial…-dijo a lo Homero Simpson.

-¡Waa! ¡Alguien le arrancó un pedazo a mi disfraz!- gritó Marui.

-¡Silencio, Marui! ¡Estamos en el cine!

-Pero…

-¡Nada! ¡Estamos viendo Resident Evil!

-Pero… Bah, ya qué.- escucha ruidos como de un animal comiendo.

-¡Kyaaaa!¡Un zombi infectado con el virus-T*(8) se está comiendo a Marui!- gritó Oishi.

-¡KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó Marui mientras corría de un lado a otro. Los demás, influenciados por la película, los gritos de Marui, y el hecho de que Momo estuviera colgando, mordiendo el traje de Marui y que a oscuras parecía un zombi real, entraron en pánico también.

-¡Nadie mencionó esto en mi contrato!- gritó Nanjiro, justo instantes antes de que una mota de cabellos rojizos medio rosáceos le cayera en las manos, cubierta de una sustancia roja- ¡¿Sangre? ¡Alguien murió!- en realidad era la peluca de Jiroh, que estaba sucia con mermelada de frambuesa, pero bueno… él creyó que Bunta había sido devorado. -¡Yo me voy antes de que me culpen! ¡Adios, crédulos!- se va corriendo, ya que ni modo que nadando… a menos que… nah, olvídenlo.

Volvamos con los tenistas adolescentes. Para empezar, Hiyoshi consideró nuevamente que el pánico era la ocasión perfecta para derrotar adversarios, así que le hizo una zancadilla a Tezuka, quien cayó de cara al suelo, provocando que Fuji, Oshitari, Sanada y Yukimura se tropezaran con él y cayeran de cara también.

-Muajajajaja…Gekokujou.- dijo mientras miraba a Atobe con una cara que decía 'Derroté a Tezuka y tú no~'

-¡Así no se vale, Hiyoshi!- le gritó Keigo, con una venita saltante.

-¡Masaharu! ¡Auxilio!- gritó Marui, aun con un Momo-zombie colgando y devorando su disfraz.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Cualquiera se te acerca teniendo un zombie comiendo tu cabeza! Puri- respondió corriendo en dirección opuesta al genio de Rikkai.

-¡Ah! ¡Cuidado con los sensores del sistema de seguridad!- advirtió Atobe a Niou.

-¿Qué cosa de seguridad? ¿Me lo repites?- activa el sistema de seguridad, ocasionando que lo devore un oso gigante de felpa.

-¿Un oso de felpa como sistema de seguridad?- Shishido mira a Atobe.

-¡Tenía cinco años cuando lo solicité, ¿ok?

-Sí, sí, lo que sea.

Por otro lado, los demás continuaban corriendo como tontos por el lugar, ignorando a los caídos. Esto era la lucha por la sobrevivencia. Que se salve el que pueda. Y en eso estaban, cuando, corriendo en sentidos opuestos, Gakuto y Eiji resbalaron al mismo tiempo con trozos del disfraz de Marui, cayendo de espaldas y dándose un gran cabezazo, que los deja inconscientes. Unos cuantos dejaron de correr para reírse de ellos.

Y así estuvieron leseando un buen rato, hasta que al fin alguien tuvo la brillante idea de encender la luz para poder salir del lugar. De esta forma fue como se dieron cuenta que el 'zombi' solo era Momo, a quien calmaron fácilmente con una bandeja de hamburguesas.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Tenía tanta hambre!- exclamó un feliz Takeshi, tragando comida rápida.

-Sí, disfrútalo. Necesitarás bastante energía para terminar las 2000 vueltas que tendrás que correr mañana- dijo con un aura maligna, Tezuka.

-¡Noooooo!-grita Momo agitando sus puños, mirando al cielo.

-¿Y ahora qué, Atobe?- pregunta Taki.

-Oh, solo sigan a Ore-sama.

Salieron de la sala de cine, siguiendo al anfitrión de la fiesta. Una vez llegaron a su destino, quedaron con un signo de interrogación.

-¿La puerta principal de tu casa?

-Sí.- con un chasquido de dedos, una de las sirvientas aparece y abre la puerta. –Bien, ahora… ¡Se fueron de mi casa!

-¡Pero si tus nos invitaste! ¡¿Por qué nos echas?

-¡Porque Ore-sama ya se cansó de las locuras que ocurren cuando ustedes están cerca!

-Buuuu, pero si nosotros también fuimos víctimas… además que en ese caso la culpa es tuya… digo, es tu casa, tú preparaste todo.

-…Tienes raz…¡No me contradigas! ¡Váyanse!

-Vamos, Atobe. Solo una actividad más. Siquiera déjanos recorrer el cementerio que armaste afuera.

-Mmmmm… bien. De todas formas, inicialmente eso estaba incluido en mi organigrama… ¡Pero luego se van! Antes de que ocurra otra cosa espantosa.

Y fueron relativamente felices cuando al recorrer el cementerio no ocurrieron grandes cosas, claro, exceptuando los cuervos, cadáveres y espectros que el anfitrión había preparado, ah, y claro, el susto que les dio Jiroh cuando lo encontraron durmiendo en un féretro. Si hasta aprovecharon de sacarse fotos junto a esqueletos (Oishi no, esqueletos de utilería… aunque hubo momentos que pensaron que formaba parte de la escenografía). Y se encaminaban a salir del lugar, cuando vieron algo peor que toda la súper producción terrorífica que había en el lugar, y no, no fue ver a sus entrenadores nuevamente, sino otra cosa…

-¡¿Hasta qué hora van a seguir metiendo ruido, jovencitos?- síp, como lo pensaron. Se trataba de Shiba, en pijamas, con una de esas máscaras verdes de no-sé-qué en la cara y con rodajas de pepino en los ojos incluidos.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa!- gritan espantados.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- llega Inoue con un tazón de café con leche (ni idea por qué), vistiendo una bata.

-¡Doble Waaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritan los invitados, saliendo corriendo de la mansión Atobe a sus casas. Necesitaban llegar YA para comenzar a cotizar psicólogos con sus padres.

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Y la limpieza…? Oh, cierto, soy millonario y no tengo que limpiar, wiiii- un contento Keigo entra a su hogar para ir a dormir finalmente.

La fiesta había terminado y el único ruido en la mansión eran las quejas de Shiba sobre lo desubicados que eran los adolescentes de hoy en día, y que incluiría eso en su artículo en la revista, y blablabla. De repente, se escucha un grito provenir de la habitación de Keigo.

-¡Aaaah!- se sienta en la cama. –El piano que nos lanzaron… estaba desafinado.- profirió molesto. –Ya lo mandaré a afinar mañana… - se vuelve a acostar… para sentarse exaltado otra vez… -¡Aaaaah! Se me olvidó incluir mis fotos 'Especial de Halloween' y 'Especial Cosplay Anime' en el premio del Rikkai… ya se los entregaré un día…- y así pudo finalmente dormir tranquilamente, mientras sus amigos tenistas juveniles todo lo contrario. –"Ah, que gran fiesta. Digna de mi magnificencia."

Y en otro lugar…

-¡MAMIIII!- gritó Niou por teléfono.

-¡Que no soy tu madre! ¡¿Y de dónde rayos sacaste mi número?- respondió un agotado Yuushi.

-Me lo dio Tía Mukahi.

-¿Tía? Jejejeje, ya quiero contárselo a todos… Pero hasta entonces. ¡Duérmete de una vez, yo no te crié como un miedoso!

-¡Sí, mami!

Y en otra parte…

-"Qué bien que existe la adopción. Soy tan feliz de ya no ser la madre legal de Nio-kun…"- pensó Yagyuu.

_Fin… __ehhh, que final más… dah -_-_

*Hechos que tal vez merezcan una explicación… o algo así:

1.- _¿Qué fue de Nanjiro?_

Pues, salió corriendo de la sala de cine, escapando hacia la puerta principal. Y, ¿adivinen qué? Se encontró con los dos profes con tutú (pareciera que estos dos van a propósito por ahí traumatizando gente), que recién habían encontrado la salida.

-Oh, Nanjiro, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Ryuuzaki

-¿?- observa a los mayores. -¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Qué horroroso! ¡Qué bueno que ando con una de mis revistas para emergencias!- Dicho esto, sacó una revista de un bolsillo y se la pegó a la cara, arrancando del lugar.

Dato extra: Chocó 354 veces antes de tomar un taxi, y otras 573 antes de llegar a su habitación.

2_.- ¿Qué fue de los videos que grabaron los mayordomos de Atobe?_

-Tomen. Una copia para cada uno. Son muy útiles para momentos de ocio y chantaje.

-Gracias.-dijeron Fuji y Yukimura, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-"Espero que esto no tenga un efecto muy nocivo para la sociedad…"-pensó Keigo.

3.- _¿Qué hacían Shiba e Inoue en casa de Atobe?_

Eso mismo se pregunta Keigo hasta el día de hoy…

4.- _¿Cómo convenció Atobe a Ryuuzaki y Sakaki de usar tutú?_

Unos cuantos días antes de la fiesta, su anfitrión, Atobe Keigo, caminaba tranquilamente por el campus de Hyotei. Iba al gimnasio para comenzar los preparativos para su gran invitación (recordar al payaso, el cartero y el muñeco que les salieron a los chicos Hyotei aquí), pero al abrir la puerta, vio algo que jamás se esperó: a su entrenador, Sakaki, y a la entrenadora de Seigaku, Ryuuzaki. Ambos bailando ballet (con trajes incluidos), mientras decían cosas como '¡Me siento como el Cisne Negro!'. Obviamente, el chico al ver esto, gritó de horror y salió corriendo.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ryuuzaki, preocupada.

-Pues sonó como Atobe-kun… Así que no debe ser nada grave.

-¿No debería ser al revés?

-No, Atobe-kun exagera a veces.

-Ah, bueno, si usted lo dice.

El chico millonario llegó a su mansión. Durante todo ese tiempo, estuvo inquietantemente callado y perdido en sus pensamientos. Casi no salía de su habitación y no dormía, porque cuando lo hacía, no importaba qué changos estuviera soñando, porque de alguna forma, siempre terminaba en un teatro donde los entrenadores protagonizaban el Lago de los Cisnes. Está de más decir que despertaba gritando y no se podía volver a dormir, porque cada sombra que veía le recordaba a los bailarines (pobre chico, necesita ayuda psicológica urgente). Y una de esas noches (la segunda, en realidad), decidió que si no iba a poder dormir tranquilamente por el resto de su vida, entonces sus amigos tampoco. Él, personalmente, se encargaría de que los demás vieran ese horror también.

Con esta determinación, que no es muy bonita que digamos, citó a ambos adultos al salón del centro estudiantil, y fue directo al grano.

-¡Ore-sama exige que se presenten vestidos de bailarines de ballet en mi fiesta de Halloween!

-¿N-Nos viste?

-Sí, y si yo voy a tener pesadillas por ello, entonces los demás también.

-"¿Pesadillas…? ¿Adónde quedó el respeto por los mayores?" Lo siento, pero diremos no. Nuestra afición al ballet es secreta.

-Ore-sama preció que esto pasaría, así que preparé un as bajo la manga.- mirada malosa. –Si no lo hacen, revelaré que ocupan los presupuestos del club de tenis para pagar sus clases de baile. Tengo pruebas irrefutables para defender mi acusación. Todos se enterarán que el Seigaku bebe jugos preparados por un chico de 14 años porque no pueden comprar bebidas decentes; todos sabrán que los numerosos tenistas que admite el club Hyotei es solo para cobrar las cuotas mensuales y así rellenar los huecos de presupuesto; y podría seguir…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo haremos!- se apresuraron a decir. -¡Por favor no digas nada!

-Trato hecho. Oh, y si de paso espantan a unas cuantas personas de camino a mi casa, tal vez consideré pagar sus clases.

-¡Graciaaaaaaaaas! ¡Atobe-kun era tan buena persona!

…Y esa es la historia de los tutús…

_5.- ¿Cómo se enteró Mizuki de la fiesta?_

Cuando explotó la caja que recibió el Rikkaidai, la invitación y una buena cantidad de esa cosa-gelatinosa-verde-de-procedencia-desconocida le cayó en la cabeza a cierto St. Ruldophiano que pasaba 'casualmente' por ahí pretendiendo ver 'accidentalmente' el entrenamiento de un equipo rival. Después de correr como loco y entrar al primer salón de belleza que encontró, le tomó asunto a la tarjeta de invitación… y el resto es historia.

Aclaraciones:

*(1) Se supone que el mármol es resbaloso. Por eso se movió el vaso… resbaló

*(2) Esto lo soñé, pero en mi sueño yo y unas amigas bajábamos las escaleras del liceo cuando lanzaban el piano. Y decíamos que el piano se veía bonito en la recepción del liceo (esto después de evitar que nos arrollara)

*(3) Puse a Koharu como fan de Keigo por lo que vi en un PairPuri, no recuerdo, creo que el primero. La cosa es que Koharu se enamoraba de Atobe y Tezuka y no se podía decidir o.O Es una de las cosas más extrañas que he visto.

*(4) Me gusta burlarme de Tezuka! xD

*(5) En mi casa antes pasaba esa silueta blanca. Junto con una prima la veíamos, como a las tres de la madrugada…

*(6) El profesor Layton. Es una serie de videojuegos de misterio y puzles para Nintendo DS. Son adictivos! =D Ese puzle es del segundo juego "El Profesor Layton y la Caja de Pandora" =3

*(7) Mezcla de "Datos" y "Amigo"

*(8) Alusión a la película que están viendo, Resident Evil.

Notas finales: Y ese fue el último capítulo del fic. ¿No fue como esperaban? Si es así, perdón, mi mente no daba para más, estaba un poco descolgada, es que no puedo evitar enviciarme con las novelas de terror… y con los videojuegos… pero ese es otro asunto…Lo único que sé es que me tardé una eternidad en terminarlo… no puedo creer que olvidara que estaba escribiendo un fic… la próxima vez me pego un papel en la frente y así cuando vaya a lavarme los dientes me acordaré…

…En cuanto a lo de las ruedas en forma de racimo de uvas… estaba comiendo uva cuando escribí esa parte…

Bueno, ya saben. Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica constructiva y otros, siempre y cuando o sean mails bomba; para eso están los Reviews.


End file.
